


I hate this title idk

by Healthyeyes



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Agender Character, OC, Original Character - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7723315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healthyeyes/pseuds/Healthyeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MacCready goes missing, and Cait and Eli, his girlfriend and companion respectively, have to find him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I hate this title idk

**Author's Note:**

> Sup if you like this comment or something so i can know its worthwhile to make more????????? Also the first bit is short just as an intro starter thingy sorry not sorry.

Cait had been pacing for hours, mumbling something in Gaelic that made absolutely no sense to Eli, who seemed more interested in the dirt under their nails than Cait’s concerns. MacCready had been gone for far too long, and Cait had smoked through two ancient packs of cigarettes with pictures of camels on them. 

“You’re not even a bit worried, are ya?” Cait asked, finally stopping her pacing, giving Eli a disapproving glare.

“No. MacCready’s capable. He can handle himself.” Eli said, looking up and setting the slightly rusted pair of nail clippers aside that they’d been cleaning their nails with. Eli shifted in their seat, putting their feet up on the faded, dirtied ottoman.

“Of course he’s capable, that’s why it concerns me he’s not back yet.” Cait huffed, kicking a tin can on the floor. “And I’m goddamn tired of staying in this shit hole.”

They’d been holed up in an abandoned house a few miles north from Diamond City, where they’d left seeking greener pastures only two days ago. MacCready had gone out hunting hours ago, and still hadn’t come back, leaving an unadmittedly nervous Cait and an unconcerned Eli. It wasn’t that Eli didn’t care about MacCready, as the fact was they’d been seeing each other, and Cait, for years; Rather, it was that Eli was so goddamn lazy, they’d rather wait another hour before becoming concerned. 

“This ain’t something you can just put off.” Cait frowned. Inaction was her worse enemy, after all. 

“C’mon, babe. Relax. Come sit with me. He’ll be back in an hour, he’s probably just tracking a Radstag.” Eli said, patting their lap with a smile at Cait, who kicked a piece of rotted plywood towards them instead. 

“Either we go find him, or I start drinkin’,” Cait said, hand resting on the gun at her hip. Eli looked at Cait hard for a moment, gauging her words; Cait hadn’t had a drink in a year…but her words now were laiden with honesty, rather than a threatening tone. Eli sighed, standing up, grabbing their gear bag from beside the chair. 

“Pack up. We’ll leave in five.” Eli said, tossing the board game pieces they’d had out the previous night into their bag. Cait nodded and bounded upstairs to grab her own pack from the bedroom. Eli listened, waiting in the doorway with their bag slung over their shoulder, as the floorboards creaked with each step Cait took. She was back downstairs in a moment, and almost bowled Eli over, bounding out the door. 

“C’mon then, lets go find our boyfriend.”


End file.
